Four Times A Charm
by Padfootette
Summary: Sequel to Blood Moon. Artemis's hopes of settling down with her new family after completing the bond with Jasper and getting ready for the birth of her baby girl is thrown out of the window when Ron and Dumbledore make their move.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own none part from little Cassie and any other children Artemis may have.

_Italics_ = flash backs.

* * *

**Chapter One, Prologue**

It had been two weeks since Artemis and Jasper had run into Ron and they haven't heard nor seen him which undoubtedly made them and their families worried especially with both Dumbledore and Ron in Forks. But there had been some good things that happened during that time; Fred and George had gotten their shop up and running and were looking into opening a shop in the Wizarding Street, Cross Alley in Seattle but at the moment they were content with their shop in Forks. Teddy had started to cruise the furniture and Dobby had the hard job of stopping Teddy from climbing on the bookcase and from pulling the TV down on himself when he was looking after Teddy when everyone was either at work or school though he made sure to film Teddy as he cruised so no one missed anything.

Also during those weeks Artemis and Jasper had finally completed and consummated their bond and Artemis often found herself standing in front of the floor length mirror in her bathroom looking at the mark that she received when she climaxed. They had both received the magical tattoo when they finished consummating the bond but unlike Jasper's Artemis's magical tattoo was sealed with a drop of Jasper's venom which marked them as official mates. Artemis smiled as she stood in front of the mirror in tracky bottoms and a white tank top that showed off her extended stomach placing a hand on her stomach to settle her baby girl Artemis thought back to the courting ritual that had happened two weeks prior and a few hours to prior to her getting the mark on her neck that looked like a love bite that would never disappear something that had left Jasper smug about for weeks on end.

**~ Flash back~**

_Artemis was a nervous wreck as Rosalie did her hair in an elegant up-do with little tendrils of curly black blue hair framing her face. It was the day of her courting ritual that would mark her as Jasper's mate for eternity, it was sort of like a wedding but not in way as Artemis and Jasper had come to an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't get married until Cassie was sort of old enough to understand what was going on around her._

Artemis had her full Veela attributes on show with a white plain dress on that was a must for this type of ceremony. Artemis smiled as she looked at her emerald green wings with honey-Amber that was flecked throughout her wings which was steadily going darker both her and Jasper couldn't wait until Jasper's eye colour stood out plainly for all to see which Apolline said would make the emerald stand out even more next the honey-Amber. She was brought out of her thoughts by Rosalie gently tapping her on the shoulder. "It's time." Rosalie said simply smiling at the girl age saw as her baby sister.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine. Jasper loves you he's not going to hurt you or leave you, and I don't need to have Edward's power to know that's what you were thinking, and any way if he did I'd hunt him down a long with the rest of our families to the end of the earth and I have no doubt that your dad, Arthur, Lucius, Severus, Draco and the twins will find very creative ways to torture him before finally killing him." Rosalie said startling a laugh out of Artemis. "Come on Sirius is waiting for you outside to take you to the ritual hall." Rosalie said as she helped the heavily pregnant girl out of the chair and outside to where her father was waiting for her.

"Dad?" Artemis asked as she got within hearing distance of him. Sirius span around from taking to one of Cross Alley's Gringotts Goblins at hearing his daughter's voice. The moment he laid eyes on his daughter he felt like all the air was stolen from him, he knew his daughter was stunningly beautiful and her Veela attributes highlighted that but now that she was in her Ritual dress she seemed even more so.

He was never more relived and happy in his life that Jasper was a vampire and would be able to better protect his daughter, granddaughter and his grandson Teddy. "You look absolutely stunning Arte I've never been so glad that Jasper's a vampire and can keep the other Doms away from you." Sirius said as he took his daughter from Rosalie nodding in thanks to her as he gently pulled his daughter to him kissing her forehead. "Come on let's get you inside."

Once inside the hall Sirius led his daughter to the front where Jasper was stood in front of Apolline who was the binder for their courting ritual. "Jasper Whitlock Hale do you promise to cherish and respect Artemis as your submissive mate? To love her? To love her current children even though you are not their Sire? Do you promise to be faithful to her? And to give her everything she could possibly need and not ever to raise your hand to her or any children she has or the children you may share together in anger?" Apolline asked Jasper seriously.

"I do." Jasper swore as he rubbed his thumb over Artemis's knuckles. Apolline smiled at him before turning to Artemis. "Do you Artemis Eirene Potter-Black heiress to the House of Potter, Black and Belavount promise to always to be faithful to Jasper? To always cherish, respect and love him as he would you?" Apolline asked with the same seriousness as before.  
"I do." Artemis said beaming brightly at Jasper she was so happy that she was almost giddy she kissed Jasper's cheek when she felt him calm down her emotions a tad.

Apolline whipped out her wand and asked them to join hands and placed her wand over their joined hands and spoke the incantation for the courting ritual. "His duobus coniugibus duas medietates siot anima, cum sit omnibus modis fieri potest coniungere illis. Lapis dominatur aula capella statuit Artemis heres Belavount nemo minitantur bonding adfectanibus, aut si peracta quinta plenilunium. Sic fiat dixit. Sic fiat." Once the incantation was finished there was a burst of golden light that surrounded Artemis and Jasper showing to the Wizards/Witches in the room that the bond had been accepted and now they only needed to consummate the bond and they'd be fully bonded.

They quickly explained this to the vampires in the room as the golden light was slowly fading away which unsurprisingly caused Emmett to let out his booming laughter and comment how long Jasper would keep Arte locked in their room at her house which caused all three vampire woman to slap him for being so vulgar. After the ceremony and the slight party their families had put together for them Artemis and Jasper were holed up in their room for nearly two days.  
  
**~ End of Flash back ~**

Artemis was startled out of her memories as she felt cool muscular arms wrap around her waist rubbing her stomach as lips mouthed at her neck. Sighing in content Artemis rested fully against Jasper tilting her head to the side smirking as Jasper growled in approval. "Are you alright Darlin'?" Jasper asked in between kissing her neck as he had felt Arte's emotions as soon as he got back from hunting and knew exactly what she was thinking about, but he just wanted to make sure that his beautiful mate was alright. Smirking mischievously Artemis pressed more firmly against a certain part of her mate's anatomy a few times grinning as she heard Jasper growl in both arousal and warningly as he held her hips gently but firmly stopping her movements slightly.

"If you don't want to go any further Darlin' I suggest you stop now." Jasper growled warningly. Artemis smiled as she turned around in Jasper's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed Jasper firmly on the lips. "Well Sir what if I don't want to stop?" Artemis asked. Jasper had his own smirk spreading across his face as he cottoned on to what his mate was up to. "Well Ma'am I guess there's only one thing for it." With that Jasper picked her up and carried her into their bedroom closing the door behind them quietly so they didn't wake Teddy who was having a nap in the room that lead from theirs by a door on the left side of the room.

Reaching the bed Jasper gently laid her on the bed as he continued to devour her mouth in a passionate heated kiss as they ripped each other's clothes off in their fervour to be close to one another only breaking apart so Artemis had time to put up a silencing ward before her attention was claimed by Jasper's once again her wand forgotten as it fell to the floor with a clatter.

***

Jasper smiled as he pulled the forest green comforter over his and Artemis's naked bodies making sure she was still covered as she snuggled closer to him resting her head on his cool chest. "That was amazing. I love you Jazz." Artemis breathed still slightly breathless from their heated love making. Jasper chuckled pulling his precious darling closer to him so he could peck her lips. "Too true Darlin' and I love you too." Jasper told her with conviction. "Are you okay Darlin' something seems to be troubling you. I didn't hurt you did I?" Jasper asked concerned.

"No you didn't hurt me Jazz. I'm just scared that something big is gonna happen. It's nearly Halloween and nothing good happens to me on Halloween ever and I'm scared something will happen on Halloween what with Ron and Dumbledore so close." Artemis whispered ducking her head so she didn't have to see the shame in Jasper's eyes that she knew would be directed at her for ruining everything like she always does. She sniffed as she tried to fight the tears that had filled her eyes and that always seemed to be present at the moment.

Jasper gently lifted up her head so he was looking in her beautiful emerald eyes. "Listen to me Darlin' I won't let anything happen to you, to Cassie, to Teddy or your family I promise and I am not ashamed of you I love you so much it feels like every time I'm with you I catch my breath and I can be myself. I don't want you thinking like that again. There's nothing more I want than to spend eternity with you and our children." Jasper told her seriously and with such surety that Artemis couldn't help but smile and kiss his lips. "Thank you Jazz. I want nothing more than to spend forever with you either I love you so much." Artemis said through a yawn.

Jasper looked at her adoringly as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep Darlin' I have you and I'll be here when you wake up baby." Artemis snuggled as firmly as she could get into Jasper's side what with her extended stomach nodding her head she placed a kiss to Jasper's chest where his non-beating heart lay. "M'kay g'night Jazz." Artemis breathed as she finally let her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: the translations of the Latin to English that I got from Google translate is below:**

'These two mates join together as two halves of a soul, let them join in every way possible. Jasper dominant mate has declared to court Artemis heiress to Belavount, let no man threaten their courting or bonding if completed by the fifth full moon. So mote it be said. So mote it be.'

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: October 25th: Andy's Birthday

**Chapter Two, 25th October: Andy's birthday.**

Jasper looked down at Artemis as she slept on his chest it was the first time in weeks that she got to have a peaceful sleep. No matter what he said to her he was just as worried that something would happen but he promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her and he was going to stick by that promise no matter what. The only problem was that he had to go to school five days a week and Artemis was now studying from home now that she was coming up to her seventh month of pregnancy, though he was glad she no longer had to deal with those imbeciles at school and he didn't have to worry about someone breaking into the house as there were wards that surrounded the house a hundred yards each way. He was just grateful that it was the weekend and he got to spend all of his time unless he had to hunt with his new family.

Jasper eased himself out of the bed careful not to wake up Artemis as he crept into Teddy's room when he heard he was awake and babbling quietly to himself but that changed as soon as he saw Jasper standing in the doorway. "Daddy!" Teddy cried happily using the bars of his cot to pull himself up. "Hello little man." Jasper said picking Teddy up and pecking him softly on his chubby cheeks as Teddy squealed in delight and clutched onto his t-shirt. Laughing Jasper held Teddy to him kissing his forehead as they entered his and Artemis's bedroom. "Mummy!" Teddy cried happily when he saw his mum in the bed.

"Shhh. Teddy mummy is sleeping and so is your sister." Jasper said gently but also firmly as he saw Artemis stir slightly. Teddy looked back at Artemis his head lowered slightly as he nodded his head. "It's alright Teddy we just have to be a bit quiet when mummy is sleeping. Okay little man?" Jasper asked as he sat on the bed Teddy safely nestled in his arms he smiled when Teddy's smile was more genuine and laughed as Teddy started squealing happily and clapping his hands as Jasper made Teddy's favourite brown wolf nuzzle his tummy. Awhile later Teddy squealed happily from where he was resting on Jasper's chest but it was for a complete different reason than the wolf stuffy that was currently clutched tightly in Teddy's small hands. Looking to his right to see if Teddy had woken Artemis up he was shocked to find out that once he looked at his mate he felt her feelings of mirth as she laughed at the pair of them as she took Teddy into her arms, he didn't realise how oblivious he'd been to his surroundings as he played with Teddy not that he was complaining he loved playing with his son.

"G'morning Darlin'," Jasper said kissing her on the lips smirking as he heard Teddy laughing at them. "G'morning Jazz, Teddy." Artemis greeted kissing both Teddy and Jasper on the lips. She winced as she felt her little girl give a hard kick to her bladder signalling she was awake and wanted a hello too. "Cassie wants her daddy and her brother to say good morning to her too." Artemis told Jasper and Teddy after she herself had said hello to her baby. "Ello Cassie." Teddy babbled as he kissed Artemis's stomach giggling as he felt Cassie kick him in return. Artemis and Jasper both praised Teddy laughing and kissing his forehead as his little chest puffed up before Jasper said hello to his baby girl. Once they had all settled back down Teddy now sitting in Jasper's lap Artemis and Jasper turned the discussion to what needed to be done today as it was Andy's forty-fifth birthday today.

"So what is the plan for today Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he wrapped his arm around Artemis's shoulders. Sighing contently Artemis snuggled into Jasper's side as much as she could with her growing baby belly smiling as Teddy grabbed onto one of her hands, his other one holding onto Jasper's sleep shirt as Jasper had his other arm wrapped around Teddy keeping him from falling off of his lap. "Well the party doesn't actually start till twelve I can't wait to see Andy's reaction as she said she didn't want a party. But I felt that she deserved one after losing Dora and Ted. Severus, Lucius and Draco are coming over as Draco, Dad, Teddy and me are the only immediate family Andy has left." Artemis contemplated but her words drifted into sorrow at the end and Jasper sensing her change in emotions sent her love, affection and happiness as well as kissing her on the lips.

"Well I guess we won't be seeing Severus at all today as he's most likely going to coup himself up in the Potion Lab in the basement." Jasper laughed along with Artemis and Teddy though he didn't know what his parents were laughing about. "Oh and Darlin' Carlisle said he and the others will be over around half twelve once they've all hunted as he has become Andy's friend. They tried to get me to come with them which I find highly insulting as I've already had my fill last night." Jasper said wiggling his eyebrows at Artemis causing to blush and giggle slightly. Chuckling Jasper bent his head forward so he could kiss Artemis better, though it wasn't as passionate as it sometimes got as Teddy was sitting on Jasper's lap.

They had found out from Apolline who had told them that Artemis could feed Jasper so he didn't have to feed from animals as often and she assured them that it wouldn't have any negative effects on Artemis or the baby and that it would actually do the opposite and cause the still new bond between them to strengthen and Artemis loved staring into Jasper's darker than usual honey-Amber coloured eyes. "Jazz stop. Teddy's here." Artemis laughed slightly breathlessly as Jasper started sucking on her collarbone.

"And I need to go to the toilet as Cassie is now lying on my bladder." Jasper chuckled deeply as he looked at the love bites he'd left on her neck and he and his vampire were satisfied that she won't be able to cover all of them. "Okay Darlin' I'll take this little monster down for breakfast and get him ready for the day while you sort yourself out." Jasper said kissing Artemis on the lips. Standing up Jasper placed Teddy on his hip and helped Artemis up from the bed. He watched her to make sure she was alright as she entered the bathroom before he exited the bedroom with his hungry little boy. He decided to dress Teddy and himself after he'd fed him as he knew how messy Teddy could be and he was not going to make that mistake again.

Entering the kitchen he nodded in greeting to Sirius, Arthur, Fred and George as he placed Teddy into his highchair. "What can Dobby be getting Master Teddy for breakfast Master Jasper?" Dobby asked.

"Could you please get him some weetabix with bananas on them and a beaker of milk please Dobby." Jasper said as he made sure Teddy was strapped securely in his highchair. "Granpa Siri, Granpa Art. 'Red, 'Orge." Teddy squealed and banged his hands on the highchair tray when he got a good look at them. The four men at the table all said their hellos to Teddy which included the normal ritual of kissing the toddlers forehead and all of them laughing as Teddy squealed banged Moony on the tray.

"Thank you." Jasper said to Dobby after he'd popped back over with Teddy's breakfast. "Good morning," Jasper said properly to the four men sitting opposite him as he knew they were watching him as he fed Teddy his breakfast. "Where's Andy?" Jasper asked concerned as he noticed she wasn't sat at the table. "Is something wrong Sirius?" Jasper asked as he felt the man's anger as he read the Wizarding paper, The Daily Prophet.

Sighing angrily Sirius threw the paper down onto the table. He took a deep breath to calm himself when Teddy stopped eating to look at him. "To answer your first question Andy is in the basement stocking up on potions and making more of Arte's medicine so Severus has no excuse to stay down there like he does every day when he, Lucius and Draco come over and to answer your other question no I am not alright. I want to go and kill something particularly the old coot." Sirius growled as he started pacing running his hands through his hair that Jasper had seen Arte do when she was worried and now he knew where she got it from. "Where's Arte?" Sirius snapped looking around the room.

"She was in the bathroom when I brought Teddy down as Cassie was lying on her bladder again." Jasper answered as he carried on feeding Teddy. "I'll go and help her down now as little man has just finished his breakfast." Jasper said as he wiped Teddy's mouth and hands clean before handing Teddy his beaker of milk. "No not yet I don't want her to worry about this yet it's not good for her or the baby and she's stressed enough with the old coot and Ron hanging around." Sirius ordered as Jasper went to stand up.

"What's the matter Sirius?" Arthur asked concerned he'd only ever seen Sirius like this during the war and when Artemis was being drugged by Ronald. Sirius called Dobby and asked him to make sure Artemis was alright and stayed upstairs without knowing the reason why and to get Teddy ready for the day. Once Sirius was sure that Teddy was out of earshot he put up an Impervious charm on the door. "Andy has already seen the paper that's the other reason she went down to the Potion Lab early. Kingsley has made a statement in the paper that Molly and Ginny have escaped from Azkaban, but they were helped."

"Helped? What do you mean helped Sirius? No one would help them out of Azkaban after all they did except-" Arthur froze mid rant and looked to his twin sons whose eyes were wide with shock and anger their bright red hair clashing with their now red faces.

"Exactly what I mean Arthur. Kingsley has said the Aurors were found dead and Dumbledore's signature was found all over Azkaban it seems that Auror Jameson helped Dumbledore enter Azkaban late yesterday evening he's been stripped of his magic and sacked from the Aurors. Kingsley and Amelia Bones has got everyone out looking for them there even searching Forks as we speak since we told Kingsley that both Ron and Dumbledore have been spotted here but Dumbledore's not stupid he would have covered his hide out in so many wards it would take forever to find him." Sirius ranted.

"Just let them try to come near Arte and I won't be responsible for my actions." Jasper snarled. "Sorry Arthur, Fred, George." Jasper apologised but they just waved away his apology.

"Don't worry about it son. They are no longer a part of my family it hurts but Artemis is as much a daughter to me as she is to Sirius and I won't let them get away with this." Arthur swore. "Sirius you do know that we will have to tell Artemis about this. You know what she's like she hates secrets being kept from her and the last thing we want is for her to go out and find information for herself especially how close it is to Halloween." Arthur told him.

"I know. I know," Sirius sighed. "All I want is for her to have a normal live. Why can't she be left alone to have Cassie and be with us and Jasper? Why does everything have to happen to my baby girl?" Sirius shouted as he threw his cup against the wall only for Fred to mend it with a wave of his hand.

"What I want to know is why Alice didn't tell me she had a vision in the first place; this is about my mate for god sake." Jasper shouted.

"Jasper calm down. You don't yet know if Alice has even had a vision. Knowing Dumbledore he'd be working in the blind spots. And from what you've told us and what we've seen Alice would have told you if she had a vision and now all we have to do is make sure Artemis is safe until they're captured." Arthur said soothingly.

"Your right," Jasper sighed. "But it doesn't mean I'm happy about it. I'll text Carlisle let him know what is going on as he'd said if we ever need him and the others to keep watch they would." Jasper mused as he whipped out his phone and started texting Carlisle. There was silence in the kitchen as everyone thought of what has been said when the fire lit up a bright emerald green when Draco came rushing out of the fireplace followed by Lucius and Severus.

"Have you read it?" Draco exclaimed his pale face blotchy with pink patches from his anger. "Draco calm down there is nothing we can do at the moment. All we can do is to make sure we are fully prepared and that Artemis is never left alone." Sirius shouted slightly over the noise he was making.

"Fred can you go and get Artemis and Teddy please, George can you go and get Andy. After we've told Artemis I think we should carry on with Andy's birthday," he held his hand up when the youngest men in the group started shouting in protest. "That is exactly what Artemis will say and you know that we need to keep her calm not only for the baby but because of her heart I will not cause her any more stress. I will not put my daughter in a position where she is forced to stay in hospital. Is that understood? Good." Sirius said as he sat down in his seat when they nodded.

"Artemis it's going to be alright sweetheart we won't let anything happen to you I promise. You're my daughter and I'd rather die than see that old coot and his minions carry out whatever plan they have. We will find them Pup I promise but you have to calm down it's not good for you or the baby." Sirius said as he held her on his lap running his hand through her hair trying to calm her and stop her shaking. Sirius and Arthur had just finished explaining everything to Artemis, Andy and the Cullens who had arrived not long after Jasper had text them.

Severus crouched down in front of Sirius and whispered soothing words to Artemis also as he tried to get her calm enough to take her medicine for her heart as he couldn't give her a calming draught as it would interfere with her medicine. "I'm sorry," Artemis whispered once she'd calmed down and taken her medicine. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday Andy." Artemis apologised ashamed of herself. Sirius gently turned her head so she was looking at him instead of burying her head into his chest.

"We will have none of that young lady. You have nothing to be sorry for and you certainly haven't ruined Andy's birthday, you're the one who planned this entire party Pup and I'm as proud of you as is everyone else so I don't want to hear anything like that again understood?" Sirius said firmly. "Good." Sirius said as she nodded and kissed his daughter's head as she rested it back on his chest. "Right presents first then cake." Sirius shouted as he levitated his present over to Andy he didn't want to let go of his daughter just yet. Looking around the room he saw Jasper happily playing with Teddy but he noticed that his eyes kept flicking over to Artemis in concern.

"You better not have gotten me any prank stuff Sirius or the next time you turn into Padfoot I'll turn you into a stuffed dog toy for Teddy and Cassie to play with." Andy warned but there was a grin on her face taking the bite out of her words. Everyone laughed at the nervous look Sirius now wore. "Ask no questions and I shall tell no lies." Sirius said impishly.

"Hmm." Andy hummed as she now opened Artemis present which was a clock much like Arthur used to have in the Burrow but it came with a golden locket with all of the families picture in it, smiling and waving up at her. She had decided to open the gifts from the pranksters later when Teddy and Artemis weren't in the room. "Thank you Arte it's so beautiful." Andy commented she was astounded at the beautiful gift. "The warning I gave Sirius also applies to you three." Andy warned glaring at Fred, George and Emmett who all looked around the room rather shifty.

As the day carried on into night and those not staying at Marauder Place headed home those who lived there tidied up and did their evening rituals before heading to bed, they could almost forget the troubles that were coming closer to them like an ever increasing storm, but there was always that warring and tenseness that had been left over from the war for the witches and wizards.

The warehouse was dark, musty with the stench of dust and decay. The shadows held their secrets and even the silvery glow of the moonlight shinning through a large hole in the roof didn't penetrate their murky depths. Rats and spiders scurried around the rubble as though it was their own personal playground. A fire burst into life in the middle of the room and a wizened old man dressed in pink robes with being gold stars imprinted into the fabric could be seen by the light of the flames. Dust and dirt coated his clothing dulling the bright colour; he had no other option but to wear pink. It was the only fabric that had been available to him at the time and he'd had to take what he could find.

His grey-white hair was tucked into a large thick belt, and perched on the end of his long crooked nose was a pair of crescent moon shaped glasses. The flames cast odd shadows against his wrinkled skin and his cold grey eyes looked almost silver. A hushed snarl echoed from one of the deeply shadowed corners of the room and two pairs of eyes glinted from the darkness like cats eyes, reflecting the light; two mouths filled to the brim with sharp snarling ivory fangs shone. "Who is it?" A voice, unmistakably male snarled.

"A human, I believe." A female whispered from the same corner the male's voice had come from. The two of them stepped into the light their pale skin glowing in the dim light of the room. "James. Victoria." The old man said as they took their place facing the man across the fire. "Dumbledore." The two vampires replied staring over at him, their fangs now hidden once more.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" James sighed as he watched Dumbledore with narrowed eyes.

"I have a job for you." Dumbledore said coolly.

"You expect us to work for you without pay?" Victoria snarled her red hair whipping across her face as she raced round to Dumbledore's side of the fire in an attempt to install fear in the old man, Dumbledore didn't even bat an eyelid; she slunk back round to stand beside James, disappointed.

"Of course not," Albus said a smile curving his lips, "I have a treat for you." He snapped his fingers and two other people came to stand behind him, "This is Molly and Ginny Weasley. They used to work for me but now they are yours. Take blood from them whenever you 'need' it. This is their punishment for failing me in the past. They are yours."

James and Victoria grinned, their ivory fangs showing clearly as they inhaled deeply. "Yum smells so sweet. Especially from the younger one." James sighed; he glanced at Dumbledore and upon seeing the nod both he and Victoria leapt upon Molly and Ginny. They snarled once before biting down into Molly and Ginny's throats. "Don't kill them." Dumbledore lowly tones as Molly and Ginny screamed in pain, "You won't get any more."

"We won't." Victoria sighed, before biting again.

Dumbledore rolled his eyes before stepping forward towards James and Victoria but not too close, pulling his wand from the pocket of his robes he began to cast a spell from the Olde Magic: _"Diana est finis. __Aliquam eam, et capient eam. Non nocére ei. Non confundentur in tempore scindetur et pugna sit tibi exustae. __Stabitis vos et non peccabitis aliquando."_ Dumbledore waved his wand over James and Victoria as purple sparks shot from the tip hitting the two vampires, their skin began to glow with a faint lilac shimmer which faded after a while.

They leapt to their feet, their eyes glowing a deep crimson, blood coating their faces and hands. "Go. Find her, find Artemis and bring her to me." As silent as the grave the two vampires rushed from the room and into the night in a blur.

**A/N: What the spell means: 'Artemis is your goal. Find her and capture her. You will not harm her. In times of a fight you will not be torn apart and you will not be burnt to ashes. You will stand and never fall.'**


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**Chapter Three, Taken**

**Victoria's P.O.V.:**

James and I had been following that Artemis's scent for hours after Dumbledore had sent us out. We followed it to a dead end, but what was the strangest thing is even though we could go no further her scent was the most concentrated in this area and it just angered and frustrated us as we knew we only had a limited amount of time to bring her back to the warehouse. "James what're we gonna do. We can't go back empty handed otherwise we'll be ripped to pieces." I said looking to my mate.

Even though we're vampires Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear what would happen to us and that he had spells that could kill us before we could reach him, which he proved by using it on Laurent when he refused to go after Artemis. I'm sad to say he turned to ash quicker then what either of us were expecting. After that James and I swore that we'd be on our guard around Dumbledore from now on and try not to do anything that would warrant us to be in the same situation as Laurent.

"We will stay here and observe what happens so we know how often Artemis is with others that way we'd know when to take her." James said with a devious smirk on his face that I love. Wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed James as passionately as I could smirking as James kissed me back with twice the ferocity. Now all we had to was sit and wait for the right moment to snatch Artemis away from her loved ones and take her to Dumbledore. And when those who cared about her realised she was gone it would be too late. 'Oh what a shame.' I thought smirking deviously as I finally got to put my gift to good use.

"Artemis here let me take Teddy up to bed for you. You know your not supposed to be carrying him." Arthur told her firmly as he picked up the tired toddler.

"I know I'm sorry Arthur it's habit I guess." Artemis sighed she hated not being able to do things for herself and for Teddy without needing help but she wouldn't change it for the world as she didn't want to do anything that would harm her baby. "I know sweetheart by try to remember that you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore or ever again as there will always be people to help you." Arthur said kissing Artemis's forehead before heading up to Teddy's room and placing him in his cot ready for Artemis to tuck him for his afternoon nap.

"Now I'm going to be working out back in my shed for a bit. Dobby is making the both of us some lunch as we speak and he will bring you up your medicine as well. Why don't you have a little sleep as well as I know you haven't been sleeping well the past couple of days. I've told Dobby to wake you up when lunch and if you need anything just call Dobby and he'll either get it for you or come and fetch me. Don't worry Artemis everything will be fine I promise now get some sleep." Arthur said giving his daughter in all but blood a comforting hug.

"Okay." Artemis said through a yawn as she finished tucking Teddy into bed giving him a kiss to his forehead before waving good bye to Arthur before heading through the adjourning door into her room hoping to get some peaceful sleep for once.

There was a bright flash of light and a loud cracking noise causing the already agitated vampires to immediately crouch into a defensive position ready to attack but they immediately straightened up but became more agitated when they saw it was a letter and a package from Dumbledore. "What does the letter say James?" Victoria asked when she felt her mate tense up even more than he already was. Instead of answering he just handed her the letter as he opened the package taking out a large black stone and several smaller ones, which the missive says was a the strongest and darkest ward stone there was and could break down any ward and proceeded to do what he was told to do with it.

Victoria felt her eyes bug out as she re-read the letter Dumbledore had known that there'd be wards and instead of giving them the means to take them down in the first place he'd let then stand here for a couple of days watching who went in and out of the house and now he was giving the means to complete their task but also had the gall to threaten them that if they didn't bring Artemis to him tonight they'd be joining Laurent. "IS HE FOR REAL?! WE HAVE BEEN HERE FOR AGES AND ONLY NOW HE IS GIVING US THIS ROCK TO TAKE DOWN THESE BLOODY WARDS!" Victoria screamed tearing the letter to shreds.

"Victoria will you be quiet I need to get this right and you don't know if he or that Ron isn't watching us. Now pass me the last one. I need to put it in the centre of the others but it has to be pointing northwest." James ordered stepping back from the arrangement of stones laid out in a circle of complicated Celtic knots all pointing between North and northwest (the large one at the top of the circle with several tiny ward stones surrounding it looking like a planet surrounded by moons. The pattern repeated itself all the way around the circle only differentiating in the number of tiny ward stones around each stone in the circle).

"Now if I've done this right," James said as he placed the last ward stone just ahead if the circle. "The stones should take down all of the wards and you can then use your power to put everyone into a sleep long enough for us to get in and take Artemis." Just has he'd finished the air in front of them shone like a large dome filled with light before it shattered into a million pieces. Smirking James looked over at his mate and smirked signalling it was time to put her power to the test. Stepping foreword with a large malicious grin on her face she let her power seep out of her holding it in place for a good five minutes before releasing it when she felt that everyone in the house would be sleep and wouldn't wake up on their own for a least two to three hours unless they were woken up magically. It was now time to collect what they came for.


End file.
